


chase the sky into the ocean.

by vintage_misery



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, because of pining woosan, mentions of Park Jimin - Freeform, no beta we die like men, they all live together (except jongho because he babie and he lives in the dorms), this is so fluffy it makes my teeth ache, wooyoung's gigantic crush on jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_misery/pseuds/vintage_misery
Summary: There’s something he loves about the morning.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	chase the sky into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sarah](https://twitter.com/expensivejimin).
> 
> Title from _Something Wild_ by Lindsey Stirling (feat. Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness).

Park Seonghwa knows it’s going to be a beautiful day when he opens his eyes to the bright sunshine spreading across their bed. From his position, nested deep in the pillows savoring the warmth of a sleeping body next to him, he can see the bright blue of a clear sky and the sounds of a waking city drift in through the open window.

There’s something he loves about the morning. He can’t quite quantify it beyond the sights, the sounds, the smells of the world rising to work, to learn, to exist for another day. The start of the day is just...

It’s just _beautiful_.

Seonghwa heaves himself out of bed, ignoring the protesting snuffle of his boyfriend, and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

“Hi hyung,” Choi San grins at him as he shuffles in, dimples winking at Seonghwa, “There’s coffee if you want it.”

Seonghwa ruffles San’s hair, smiling when he ducks his head in protest, “Thanks Sannie. Why are you up so early?”

“It’s, like, eight-thirty. Wooyoungie and I were working out,” San’s lips downturn and Seonghwa’s heart drops, “He spent most of it talking about Jimin.”

“Oh San-ah. I’m sorry.” Wooyoung’s obliviousness to San’s feelings is as much heartbreaking as it is a joke in the house. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Beyond smacking Wooyoung upside the head? You can come to my game next weekend.”

Seonghwa grins and says “Done. I can still smack Wooyoung upside the head though.”

San sighs and just shakes his head, “No. Don’t. I like his face.”

“Whose face?” Wooyoung’s, as it often does, voice drifts in before he drops himself into San’s lap, his arm automatically wrapping around the other boy’s waist to stabilize him, “Whose face does Sannie like?”

They ignore him and continue eating.

“Tell me! Tell me! Tell _me_ ”

San shoves a pop tart into Wooyoung’s mouth, “Yours, you absolute menace.”

The dark-haired boy grins, cheeks dimpling around his mouthful of food, and swallows before saying, “Hey, we should go to the park today.”

Seonghwa looks at the bright blue sky through their kitchen window and opens his mouth to agree before he groans.

San snorts as the older boy gets to his feet, “Good luck hyung.”

\--

Contrary to the color of his hair and his personality, Kim Hongjoong is _not_ a morning person. Seonghwa doesn’t know if it’s because he spends so much time at the music department’s studio or if it’s just built into his DNA but trying to get Hongjoong up before noon is a lot like trying to walk a cat.

Almost impossible and very rare.

(The first time he saw Hongjoong, tiny with a goddamn mullet, he was talking to their Intro to Psychology professor. Seonghwa blinked at the _mullet_ , noted that he was cute despite it, and bent down to pull his notebook out of his bag.

The next time he saw Hongjoong was three minutes later when he sat down and said, “That is one hell of a resting bitch face.”

Seonghwa just blinked at him, stunned and a little bit charmed.

That was three years ago and they’re now, somehow, the pseudo-coparents of six chaotic undergraduates. Five of which live with them with the sixth spending more time in the house then at his dorm. 

(The story goes: With Hongjoong came Mingi, a fellow music composition major. With Mingi came Yunho, a dance major, who brought along Yeosang and Wooyoung, also dance majors. Because you can’t have one without the other, with Wooyoung came San, a English Literature major and volleyball player. Jongho came last, an undecided major, when San started tutoring him and dragged him to dinner.)

It might be chaos but Seonghwa wouldn’t change anything for the world.)

He opens their bedroom door and notes that Hongjoong, as he always does, has spread out on his stomach in the middle of the bed with his face buried in their pillows.

He looks awfully peaceful with the sun highlighting the bright red of his hair. Seonghwa grins and briefly admires his boyfriend.

He’s so cute. It's just too bad he has to do this.

Seonghwa _launches_ himself at the bed, flopping onto Hongjoong’s sleeping form and almost smothering his smaller frame.

Hongjoong grunts and pushes his face further into the pillows.

“Joongie,” Seonghwa croons into his ear, tugging on the piercing with his teeth, “Wake up, baby.”

“Mmm,” he groans, wiggling a little under Seonghwa, and the taller boy snorts.

“C’mon, you gremlin. We’re going to the park today.”

“‘S too early,” Hongjoong slurs out, the words muffled by the pillows, “Don’ wann get up.”

Seonghwa rolls off of him and rolls his eyes when Hongjoong flops onto his back, letting out a tiny snore, “Kim Hongjoong, get up or I will call the heathens in here.”

Hongjoong doesn’t move.

“Alright,” Seonghwa opens the door, “This is your fault.”

He takes a deep breath and bellows, “Yo fuckfaces! Joong needs cuddles and it’s free real estate!” He takes a step back as feet thunder down the hallway.

Hongjoong’s eyes pop open, “Wait n-”

It’s all he gets out before he’s dogpiled with five bodies, Wooyoung leading the charge.

Jongho follows at a much more sedate pace and starts laughing when he sees Mingi’s legs and the top of Yeosang’s head.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong whines, “Why?”

“You did this to yourself.”

\--

Hongjoong starts whining the moment they step outside.

“It’s too bright.”

“You,” Seonghwa rolls his eyes and grabs Hongjoong’s hand, “Are a ghost. You’re so pale that I’m almost tempted to slather you in sunscreen because you might burn to a crisp.”

Hongjoong wiggles his eyebrows, “You can slather me anytime.”

The other boy bops his nose with his finger just as Yeosang audibly gags behind them, “No. No horny today.”

Hongjoong heaves a deep sigh like the sun has wronged him and zeroes in on Wooyoung and San walking ahead and the unusual amount of space between them.

“Are they okay?” Seonghwa follows his boyfriend’s gaze and sighs.

“Yeah. Just Wooyoung being oblivious and not realizing that he’s hurting San every time he talks about his dance TA.”

“Woo knows that it’s a pointless crush,” Yeosang says as Yunho nods beside him, “Jimin has a boyfriend and he generally thinks the world of Jimin. But he, in his infinite dumbassery, thinks it’s the best way to hide his feelings for San. He doesn’t, and I quote, ‘want to ruin his friendship’.”

“We should lock them in a room together.”

Seonghwa just says, “No.”

\--

The park is blissfully empty which is good because the eight of them are generally very loud and would probably scare small children.

Wooyoung grabs Yeosang’s hand and drags him towards the slide while Mingi smothers San in a hug.

Yunho joins a few minutes later and it doesn’t take long before San starts laughing, dimples on display, and Wooyoung’s head swivels towards the sound like he can’t help but gravitate into San’s orbit.

Maybe locking them in a room isn’t such a bad idea.

“C’mon Hwa!” Hongjoong tugs on his hand and Seonghwa plants his feet, tugging back.

Hongjoong lets out a delighted laugh and tries to pull him forward. Seonghwa, having height and weight on his shorter boyfriend, isn’t allowing it until the snap of a camera shutter distracts him.

Jongho’s taking pictures.

Hongjoong gives one final tug and pulls Seonghwa off his feet and into his arms, kissing him as he does so.

Jongho fake gags, the sound echoed by the rest of their friends.

\--

The night descends on them, blanketing them in a cover of dusky darkness as the sun slowly puts the world to sleep. They stayed at the park for hours, not noticing the time, too busy having fun and a freedom from larger responsibilities.

They’re too close to the city to see the stars but Seonghwa knows they’re there, a distant reminder of their place within the universe.

Hongjoong is asleep, draped across Seonghwa’s back, worn out from chasing Yeosang and Wooyoung around the basketball court. He isn’t heavy, just a beloved weight in his arms.

“Hey hyung?” he turns and looks at Jongho who’s fiddling with his camera, “I can carry him if you want me to?”

“No, that’s okay,” he hitches Hongjoong up on his back, stifling a smile when he snuffles into his neck, “Thank you though.”

Jongho grins at him, gums fully on display, “Of course.”

“Are you going back to your dorm?” Jongho shakes his head. “Okay. The couch is yours.”

-

It isn’t until later, when Seonghwa is on the verge of sleep, that Hongjoong talks to him.

“Hwa?”

“Mm I thought you were asleep,” Seonghwa yawns and rolls onto his back, feeling Hongjoong cuddle up into his side and shoving his face into his neck, “What is it?”

Hongjoong slides his hand down to curl his fingers around Seonghwa’s and says into his neck, “Thank you for dragging me out today. I had fun.”

He tightens his arm around Hongjoong, “You’re welcome baby.”

Seonghwa might like the mornings but he likes nights like this too. Where the world simply boils down to two people and the love they share. Where Hongjoong is soft and sweet and content and Seonghwa can hear the soft breathing of the boys they call their family.

Seonghwa smiles into the darkness and closes his eyes.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thiswasadream).


End file.
